biscuitte
by folledingedu44
Summary: Sanji Zoro des buiscuits une cuite  le résultat : un Lemon bien sûr!


Salut tout le monde alors voila ma deuxième fics oui je sais pour ceux qui ont lus l'horreur appeler incident T.T

Sachez que je suis dsl pour toute c'est faute … en plus elle est très mal écrite XD

PS : pour incident… cette fic a été corriger…T.T d'après se qu'on ma dit mon correcteur ma rajouter des fautes…donc je ne prend plus de correcteur (enfin bêta lectrice…)

XD sinon j'espère que cette fic n'a aucune grosse faute je m'en voudrai ….

Ben voila je blablate pour rien dire XD alors fic Zosan lemon V.V fait par moi !

(Narrateur Zoro)

Je viens de me réveiller, quelle chance il a l'air de faire beau aujourd'hui et pour une fois je me suis pas réveiller le dernier... je pense... il n'y à personne sur le pont donc ma conclusion, tout le monde dort…

Bref... j'ai faim, et je préfère manger avant de m'entraîner, sourcille rouler dit toujours que je sens la sueur... quelle crétin, il ne s'est pas se que c'est de s'entraîner... c'est pour ça qu'il est si blanc d'ailleurs...il devrait rester au soleil de temps en temps... faut dire qu'il est plutôt canon torse nu... mais à quoi je pense moi...

J'ouvre la porte menant à la cuisine, qu'est ce que je vois, tête de citron à cuisiner, il est plutôt mignon dans se tablier...

Je remarque qu'il y a une assiette sur la table... pour moi... je me le demande...

Et je remarque également qu'il y a de la vaisselle propre près de l'évier…

Tien il se retourne, sûrement pour me parler.

« Enfin réveiller c'est pas trop tôt, tout le monde est debout et partit en ville. Ton petit déjeuner est sur la table »

effectivement je me souviens…, nous avons accoster sur une île hier soir... comment elle s'appelle déjà, île de la vérité je crois... tsss que des conneries encore...

J'avance, je m'assoie, il me regarde... pourquoi il me regarde...

« Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ! »

« Tu ne t'es pas entraîné aujourd'hui... »

« Ouai et alors... »

« Tu m'as écouter… c'est rare... »

Il me sourit, c'est fou se qu'il peu être beau que il sourit... mais c'est pas vrai j'ai encore recommencer... merde je sans que je commence a rougir faut que je me grouille à manger.

Un fois terminer, je laisse tout sur la table, et je sors...

La vache j'ai eu chaud... Je pense pas qu'il met vu.

Tien j'aperçoit Luffy et les autres qui arrive. C'est quoi le sac que luffy tient dans ces mains ?

...

Ce crétin de capitaine nous a ramener un sac de petit biscuit... apparemment chaque biscuit contient un mots pour prévoir l'avenir, il suffit de le cassé en deux et de lire le papier...

J'ouvre le mien, je m'apprête à le lire, mais luffy me coupe.

« Moi c'est marquer : tu sauvera la vie d'un de t'es amis !...c'est normal c'est moi le capitaine !»

« Moi Usopp-sama a : malheur, reste en arrière si tu ne veux pas mourir !... »

Hé hé ces papiers disent vrai finalement… j'attend de voir la suite…

. Chopper va lire son mot

« Moi c'est : tiens toi près... Hein ? Et toi franky qu'est ce qu'il y a de marquer sur ton papier »

« Que des conneries : pas de fête pas de bringue pendant les trois semaines à venir ! »

Au tour de Robin de le lire... je suis curieux de savoir se qu'il y a sur son papier...

« Ne foure pas ton nez dans les affaires qui ne te regarde pas... je ne vois pas du tout de quoi ce papier parle… »

... c'est bien la seul...Nami fait une drôle de tête...

« Si tu continue de voler tu finira par te faire prendre... qu'elle stupide phrase, je c'est très bien ce que je fais... »

Il ne reste plus que brook moi et Sanji ... brook commence.

« ...regarde bien ou tu met les pieds... Yoyoooo mais je n'est pas d'yeux ! »

Je vais lire le mieux...

« Le hasard fais bien les chose... ça veux rien dire…»

Dommage je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus intéressent pour moi….

Et voila, il ne reste plus que Sanji...

« ... je... il n'y a rien de marquer sur le mot...»

Personne ne répond...il met le papier dans sa poche, et pourquoi ce stupide love cook me regard avant de partir...

Je crois que je vais aller me promener, je préviens les autres et je me retrouve avec Sanji, Franky, Usopp et Luffy pour m'accompagner.

Arriver au centre de l'île, nous apercevons un ville…étrange….

Il y a plus d'alcoolo que de gens civilisé, remarque s'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre !

« J'ai entendu dire que sur cette île les personnes qui y reste trop longtemps devienne fou ou devienne des véritables ivrognes... la vérité rend les gens fou. »

Usopp doit avoir raison...

Sa va bientôt faire une heure qu'on marche dans cette ville... tout les bars sont plein… je m'ennui… jusqu'à ce que j'aperçois des homme marcher dans notre direction

Ah ! Regarde ça une bande de dégénérai semble vouloir se battre contre nous, je dégaine mes sabres ! Enfin un peu d'action !

Leur abrutie de chef s'approche... il est soul... on dirait un clochard qui viens de recevoir une grosse prime... il se met à articuler des mots...pas toujours compréhensible.

« Rendez vous... stupide ... piwate... vous cwoier peut estre que je vous est pas reconnue... Monkey. et ...zon équipage...mon papier... dit que je deviendwai roi...donc vous étés a mowa ! Les gas a l'attasque !

Pas besoin d'en dire plus se type est cinglé, on va lui faire sa fête a lui et aux petites merdes qui l'accompagne et après on va boire.

Moi et Sanji avons éliminé une bonne moitié. Quand j'entend Usopp crier, il vient de se prendre une balle dans la jambe heureusement Luffy est là pour le sauver...il aurai du rester en arrière... et Franky se bat encore, mais il est blesser au bras...plus gravement que Usopp, je croit.

Le crétin de tout à leur se remet à parler, comme si il nous avait pas déjà assez fais chiez...

« Mais ze comprend pas poulquoi je perd alors que mon mot dizait ... Que je zerai roi »

Quand on tient pas l'alcool mon gars, on boit pas….! Il me soul cette abruti…

« T'es sur que c'était pas le roi des merdes que tes sensés être... »

...ben au moins comme ça il se la ferme ! Jusqu'à se que sourcille rouler lui pose une question...

« Eh, t'es sur que se qu'il y a de marquer sur ces mot arrive toujours... »

Je le croit pas, y chiale... il a vraiment cru qu'il allait devenir roi...

« Oui ...snif... toujouze ! Jamais z'est arriver que zes pas awiver » 

Ma tête blonde fait encore une drôle de tête... c'est pas vrai j'ai dit sa...

Pourquoi il pose se genre de question je croyait qu'il n'y avait rien de marquer sur son mot.

Le timbrer fait tomber un papier de sa poche…Sanji le ramasse…

« T'es con ou quoi, t'es sur d'avoir bien lut… tu deviendra esclave du roi, voila se qui est marquer… »

Une fois toute cette histoire terminer, nous rentrons au bateau.

Usopp se fais soigner sa jambe quand à Franky il est privée de combat et fête en tous genre pendant 3 semaine...je vais vraiment finir par croire que ses trucks marches vraiment...

Je vais m'entraîner... qu'est ce qu'un râteau fait en plein milieu du pont ? Et Brook qui se dirige droit dessus... sa va mal finir sa...

Et ben voila ! Ce stupide squelette viens de marcher dessus et se les prit en pleine tronche... hé hé fallait regarder ou tu marche !

...

je me suis bien entraîner et il fait noir...J'ai soif...

Je me dirigent vers la cuisine, j'entre... et je trouve ma tête de citron complètement bourrer à se morfondre sur une chaise... première impression écrouler de rire...

Mais il ne ma toujours pas remarquer cette abruti.

Bon ben perdu pour perdu, je vais m'asseoir en face de lui... et ben voila ! Il me regarde.

Je prends un verre.

Il rougit... c'est moi qui lui cette effet ou c'est l'alcool... j'avoue que la je doute...

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux peuvent être beau. Pourquoi il met cette mèche, il serrais beaucoup mieux sans ...

Je m'égare la.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait, il me mate ou quoi ! Arrête ou je fais un malheur, et j'ai pas baiser depuis deux semaines je suis en manque.

Et je peu faire se que je veux de toi, tes ivres... pourquoi t'es ivres au faite ?

« Oh sourcille rouler, qu'est ce qu t'arrive ? »

« En quoi sa t'intéresse marimo ! »

« ... » Il me regarde puis baisse les yeux...

« Tu sais le papier... c'est pas vrai, j'ai mentis… j'ai un truck de marquer dessus...et tu veux savoir ce que c'est... »

« ... » Je me demande si il se rend compte de la personne qui est en face de lui... au moins je serai s se qu'il y a de marquer sur se foutu papier...

« L'amour et plus proche que tu ne le pense... »

« ... » Évidemment puisque que tu aime Nami et Robin, m'énerve d'ailleurs...

« Mais le plus drôle ... c'est se qu'il y a après... »

« ... » Y a quoi après ?

« L'homme de ta vie viendra... »

« ... » Qu'est ce qu'il dit la un homme ! C'est pas vrai je vais craquer ! Non il faut que je me retienne...

« Et tu vois Zoro je crois que c'est toi ! »

Tu l'auras chercher sourcille rouler… je craque !

Je m'approche de toi tu me regarde, tu tente de te lever, tu retombe instantanément sur ta chaise... l'alcool ses définitivement pas pour toi... je te porte, tu ressemble a une princesse comme ça ... tu n'essai même pas de partir au contraire tu tes endormie dans mes bras... 

Tu me facilite la tache... je me dirige vers la chambre des garçons j'aperçois Nami à fouiller dans mes affaires. Je me cache mieux vos évité qu'elle me vois. 

Non mais le rêve cette sorcière viens me prendre mon argent...ça explique pourquoi il disparaît plus vite que prévus...

Saleté de sorcière … je réglerais ça plus tard… 

Bon pour la chambre c'est foutu... je peu toujours aller dans la salle d'eau... 

« A ta place je n'irait pas part là ! » 

Cette voie. 

« Robin ! » 

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirait rien à personne...tu sais le vigie est le choix le plus approprier pour vous deux ! » 

« Ouai... » Toujours à fourrer son nez n'importe ou celle là, mais le pire ces quelle à raison. 

Donc je monte au vigie, cette foi, le cuistot n'a plus l'air d'une princesse mais d'un sac a patate. 

Un fois monter, je ferme à clé, je place des altères près de l'entrer, au cas ou il tenterai de s'échapper... on est jamais trop prudent, et la clé, ben... je la jette par la fenêtre... elle sert plus a rien... 

Cette fois tu es à moi et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. 

Je m'approche, tu sembles réveiller puisque tu tentes de te mettre debout, tu retombes, je te rattrape. Se que tu peu être léger. 

Je te prend le menton pose mes lèvre sur les tiennent, tes yeux s'agrandisse, tu sembles étonner, mais tu ne me repousse pas. 

J'introduis ma langue au baiser, je suis obligé de forcer le passage, quand je finis tout de même par l'obtenir, tu fermes les yeux. 

Tu rougit, j'ai vraiment du te choqué... 

Je continue, je déboutonne ta chemise, elle est gênante. 

Tu ne dis rien, je pense que s'est en parti dû à l'alcool... 

Je t'allonge sur le sol, tu as de la chance c'est de la moquette c'est confortable. 

Mes mains parcours ton corps, pendant que ma bouche découvre ton cou, ta peau est si douce. 

Tu gémis quand mes mains descendent trop bas. Donc comme j'aime t'entendre gémir, je fais descendre ma langue jusqu'à tes tétons que je ne manque pas de mordre. Sa marche tu gémis a nouveau. 

J'ai l'impression que tu apprécies, c'est bon signe. 

Mais se n'est pas assez, j'en veux plus, alors je descend encore plus bas, prenant bien soin de te lèche le nombril au passage. 

J'arrive à ton pantalon il semble t'encombrer, pas d'inquiétude je te le retire en vitesse. 

Il ne reste plus qu'un bout de tissu entre toi et moi. 

Je retire mon t-shirt tu te sentira peu être plus à l'aise comme ça. 

Je retire se bout de tissu encombrant. La chose que je désire tant est devant moi. Tu me regarde on dirait que tu viens de comprendre se qui va suivre... se que tu peu être lent quelque foi. 

Tu remonte vers moi et m'embrasse, j'avoue que je suis étonner je ne pensait pas que tu ferait ça ! 

Cette fois tu as l'air près, je lèche d'abord, j'aime bien prendre mon temps, je vois que ça t'énerve alors je fini par cédé, je la prend en bouche et commence des vas et viens d'abord lent puis plus rapide. 

Tu gémis, au moins on peu dire que tu ne te retiens pas ! 

Je te libère et avale chaque petite goutte de t'as substance. 

Je remonte à ta bouche tu transpire, je t'embrasse tu répond à mon baiser. 

Je te chuchote des mot rassurant, sa marche tu te calme, je te met deux doigt dans la bouche tu les tètes... je les échanges avec mes lèvres et fais descendre mes doigt à un endroit bien précis. 

Une fois arriver à destination, j'introduis le premier doigt. Tu te cambre ta respiration se fais difficile. J'introduis les deuxièmes doigts, je te sens te cambrer, une nouvelle fois, mais moins. 

Je te demande si tu est près, tu te secoue légèrement je prend sa pour un oui.  
Je te prend les hanches, te pénètre lentement tu te cambre, je m'arrête. Je n'est pas envie de te faire souffrir, mais je n'est pas non plus envie d'attendre. Alors je m'enfonce un peu plus, tu te cambre encore... cette fois je te pénètre complètement. Et commence de lent va et vient... 

Tu gémis d'abord des cris de douleur qui se transforme très vite en des hurlements de plaisir. 

J'accélère, tes gémissements deviennent plus forts. Et dans un ultime crie je retombe sur toi. Mon corps coller contre le tien, je m'endors.

...

J'ouvre les yeux je suis seul, je me lève je regarde dans toute les directions je fini par apercevoir mon cuistot, il est assis sur le canapé, tourner, il regarde par la fenêtre. Je remarque qu'il ne porte que son pantalon... faut que j'arête je deviens pervers... 

J'hésite est ce que je dois lui parler... de toute façon il faut bien quelqu'un pour faire le premier pas... Bon je respire un bon coup, et j'y vais. 

« Oh, sourcille rouler tu... » 

Ola c'est quoi se regard il a l'air de m'en vouloir... 

« Tes réveiller espèce de crétin de marimo ! Je peu savoir se qui ta prit hier, tu te rend compte de se que ta fais ! » 

« OH OH ! On se calme c'est pas de ma faute si t'était bourrer... » Woua super l'excuse... 

« T'es qu'un abruti de pervers ! » 

« Arête de gueuler ! Et puis hier soir tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre ! De toute manière ça devait t'arriver tu te rappelle le papier...le hasard fais bien les choses ! Effectivement je t'es trouver bourrer le jours ou j'avais le plus besoin de baiser !

« ... » Il ne répond pas, il a baisser les yeux, j'y suis peu être aller un peu fort... sa y est j'ai des regrets. 

«Et le tien s'était l'homme de ta vie viendra ! » 

Je m'approche de lui, passe ma main dans c'est cheveux, je lui embrasse le front puis descend jusqu'à l'oreille pour lui chuchoter :

« Qui te dit que c'est pas moi l'homme de ta vie... »

Il a sursauter... je le force à lever les yeux et l'embrasse.

« Marimo... t'es vraiment un crétin... »

Je souris il reprend son air sérieux, prend une clope... et il me dit quelque chose de très embarrassant.

« Bon peu être qu'on se le refera... » Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas admettre que ça ta plut ! je souri…

« Maintenant donne moi les clés que je sorte faire la bouffe.. »

« ... » Je fais une grimace et je vois une grosse veine apparaître sur le front du cuistot...pas bon signe...

« Tête de gazon,…. si tu me dit que tu n'as pas les clés je te tue... »

« Il est fort possible… qu'elles soient passées… par-dessus la fenêtre... »

Aï il fais vraiment une drôle de tête... ça ferai limite peur...

« MMMAAAARRRIIIMMMMOOOO ! »

Fin alors vous en pensez quoi ! Malgré les fautes d'orthographes ….. 


End file.
